


The special Night

by BlackSixshot



Series: Oneshot drabbles for mutuals and friends [6]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Luz will be flustered, M/M, Smut, Spicy Stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26807989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSixshot/pseuds/BlackSixshot
Summary: It was the big night as the pair were getting settled into their hotel room Luz decided to wear something, special for his husband, Zeusmon would also se his angel wear what could only be described as beautiful and the angel of light and the god would have an eventful night.
Relationships: Zeusmon/Luz
Series: Oneshot drabbles for mutuals and friends [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925467
Kudos: 1





	The special Night

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This one shot contains some smut and spicness and sexy outfits, if you are uncomfortable with smut then don't read this. 
> 
> This is for La Graia after asking their permission to once again write some Zeusmon/Luz. And I am sorry if it's bad I haven't written smut in a while. 
> 
> For context this takes place a few days after their wedding. I will link a picture that served as inspiration.

After they dropped off their things at the hotel room the newly wed couple decided to explore the cute town. Luz lead Zeusmon around by the hand and they looked at all the cute stores and he smiled seeing his angel be excited abut their honeymoon, but he occasionally would sneak peeks at the angels, rear and stared at his body. He wouldn't lie and say he was excited for what the night would bring, Luz told him that there was going to be a surprise gift for tonight.  
  
"Zeus? Are you listening?"   
  
He came back to reality with a blush of embarrassment and they were eating ice cream, and Luz was talking to him but he must've noticed his mate spaced out and he let out a little laugh. He blushed more and cleared his throat and he ate his ice cream, he really hoped that the night would come. When it did he was told to wait on the bed and He was humming and he heard the bathroom door open.   
  
"Ready?" 

  
"Of course"  
  
Zeusmon felt his nose bleed and he stared at the gorgeous sight before him. His angel was blushing and he posed for him. The only thing that was around his body was a ribbon in his favorite color. Luz was hiding his flushed face in his hands.

* * *

Luz slowly lowered his hands as he felt the hungry gaze, it took him awhile to wrap the ribbon around his body and it was the only thing covering his lower area, but the look on Zeusmon's face was worth it. He turned to the side so Zeus could get a full view of his exposed rear and he did a few poses. But when he turned around to face Zeus away he found himself being lifted up off the ground and gently pinned against the wall, he blushed as Zeus began kissing his cheeks and the corner of his mouth.  
  
"Ze-"   
  
A kiss silenced, the pair continued kissing and meanwhile the god ripped the ribbons off as Luz wrapped his legs around his waist. The kiss became more intense as they began making out. Luz had his fingers buried in Zeus's hair and Zeus had one had tangled in his hair while the other was traveling lower over his angel's body. Luz moaned into the kiss as he felt something press against his rear, it was Zeus's finger. He moaned into the kiss when he felt it being pushed in and it began thrusting in and out. Luz pulled away from the kiss panting and he felt his husband press against him more, he whined in need when he felt another finger slide in and they thrusted in and out and made sure he was well prepared.   
  
"please Zeusmon, I want to feel you, badly, ahh~"   
  
Luz bit his neck and he heard Zeus groan as he started to pushed in. Luz kissed his neck and licked where he could and he moaned quietly when he felt the member slide all the way in. Zeusmon stopped and they sat there like that. They stared at each other and Zeus leaned up to kiss his angel's chest, and when he started thrusting his angel began to "sing" and make wonderful noises. He held Luz's hands and their fingers were interlocked and after a deep thrust and hitting Luz's sweet spot the angel pulled away and moaned his name out as he squeezed him tight. Zeus buried himself deep and came into his angel. They sat there together panting and they looked at each other.   
  
"I love you Zeusmon"   
  
"I love you too my angel of light"   
  
Luz leaned forward and planted a kiss on his lips and Zeus kissed back. He moved away from the wall and he held Luz and sat on the bed with the angel straddling his lap. Luz rested his hand on his shoulders and he started to move up and down on his length and he deepened the kiss and Zeus held him by the waist, the pair went at it for hours and by the end both were completely exhausted. The final one was with Luz on all fours and the pair collapsed on the bed together. Luz cuddled up to Zeus and he felt the taller mon wrap an arm around him and Zeus watched Luz fall asleep first and he kissed his forehead and covered their nude forms with the blanket.   
  
"thank you my husband, for giving me the feeling of love"   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Picture link: https://twitter.com/marrysho/status/1312518389433159680?s=20 
> 
> Note: this is too her nsfw twitter profile.


End file.
